


A hundred times before

by CharlotteML



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (At the start at least), (I'm assuming they're mentally 16 and physically 18), Comedy of Errors, Frottage, I also am probably completely misunderstanding muscle memory, M/M, Nervous Mondo/Obliviously confident Taka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, Starts out a comedy but then turns into smut, Tagged as underage because of the confusion over their real ages, This seemed like a much better idea when I started writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: Ever since Mondo got to Hope's Peak and was shoved into this stupid killing game, he'd been... well...Feeling WAY more horny than he's used to!But he'd just got to try and ignore it and keep his head straight... after all, it's not like anyone else here is going around desperately asking for sex...At least, that's what he thought until he heard the hall monitor, of all people, suddenly ask Naegi to get NAKED with him, like it was something he'd done a hundred times before...





	A hundred times before

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr talking about how Mondo is too nervous to ask girls out without shouting, whereas Taka asks Makoto to take off his clothes in the middle of the hallway, and then asking about where the nervous Mondo/Oblivious but confident Taka content was. That gave me this stupid idea at the same time as I had two four hour coach rides to spend writing it out… (As it was, it took longer than that because this turned out to be way too long for what it actually is).  
> I also added in my take on the NDRV3 bonus conversation between Mondo and Leon and also some thoughts I’d had about what would happen if hormonal changes and muscle memory were unaffected by Junko’s memory erasure. (I doubt it'd actually work the way I'm depicting though)  
> I hope there are not too many typing errors, but I can’t bring myself to proofread this.

Mondo couldn’t believe he was about to do this… Especially not in the middle of this fucking crazy killing game bullshit, but…

Ever since he’d been trapped in this school, he’d been feeling, well, y’know…

Fucking _horny_ as _hell!_

Like, really, what the hell!? He hadn’t exactly been uninterested in sex _before_ coming here, but _now_ it felt like someone had installed a nitro boost in his sex drive, and had it turned on _all the damn time!_

It didn’t make any sense… sure, some people might assume he had a weird kink for potential death (no, just… _no_ ), and others might have guessed it was being locked in a school with girls like Maizono and Asahina, but truth be told, he’d never really wanted a _girlfriend_ so much as _cover_ to help make his gang respect him, so there was no point hitting on the hot girls in _here,_ where they couldn’t see him…

And of course, they _couldn’t_ be aware of where he was and what was going on in here, or Takemichi would have had them charging in to help him by now.

So, if no one who really _mattered_ knew what he was up to… why not see if he couldn’t work off some of his increased tension with another _guy…_ And Leon Kuwata seemed like an obvious choice to ask… after all they got on alright, and that whole ‘I’m getting into music for chicks’ thing he _kept_ going on about _had_ to be a cover, right? What kind of straight guy quit sports for music and had a _tongue stud!?_ Hell, maybe the reason Mondo was so horny all of a sudden was ‘cause he had some internal Gaydar or something that was telling his body he actually had a chance to get laid for once…

That had been his logic about an hour ago, before he’d spent forty minutes finding out where the baseball player actually _was_ and another _twenty_ working up the nerve to go speak to him. But now it actually came to doing it, he was starting to feel the same tension that always rose up in him whenever he tried to ask a girl out… the anxiety of trying to work out what he should say to give himself the best chance, the worry of being rejected, the fear or his gang finding out he _failed_ and laughing at him…

 _Grrr_ … What the fuck was wrong with him!? _Daiya_ would never have been such a pussy about this! He’d have just gone into the classroom where Kuwata was hanging out and told him he wanted to talk to him! And that was just what Mondo was going to do, nerves be _damned!_

 _*SLAM!* “Hey! Leon! I WANNA TALK WITH YOU!” Shit_ … He hadn’t meant to be that loud…

 _“Huuuh!?_ Wh….What did I _do!?” Double_ shit! He’d just fucking scared the shit out of him!

“Grrr… Dammit… no, I’m not pissed with ya…” Mondo strained to calm down as he explained, “I just… I shout when I’m nervous! _Alright!?”_

“Wha…? So… you’re nervous about talking to me…?”

… _FUCKING DAMMIT!_ Now he’d just made it really fucking _obvious_ that he’d been intending to ask Leon if he want to fuck! Now his only hope was that Leon was actually into him and didn’t think it was _too_ pathetic…

“Man, how do you ask out _girls_ if you’re like _that!?”_ Leon looked at him pityingly…

What!? What the _hell!?_ He’d just come in here too nervous about speaking to Leon to talk normally, and Leon was _still_ going on about fucking _chicks!?_ Was he just _pretending_ to be oblvious, or was he _really_ just _that_ obsessed with getting a girlfriend that he assumed everyone _else_ was!? Well… _fuck!_ Either way, there was no way Mondo could ask him out _now…_

“W-well… I… That’s, Uhh… That’s why I wanted to talk to ya…” Mondo lied.

“What… and you thought screaming at me was a good way to get my help…?” Leon started to fall for it… It just needed one last line from Mondo and he could get out of this without looking like a _complete_ idiot…

“Well, it ain’t like this is something I can just ask about with a damn smile on my face, is it!?”

“Heh… I guess that’s fair…” Leon fell for it completely, “Lemme give you some tips on asking girls out…”

 

So, about half an hour later, Mondo was walking through the hallway with a list of ways to ask out girls without actually _talking_ to them, that he was never going to actually use…

Maybe it was just as well… With the situation they were in, getting _too_ close to someone might just be setting himself for heartbreak… He ought to be trying to keep his head on straight and work on getting out of here, like everyone else was… After all, it wasn’t like there was anyone _else_ here trying to convince someone else into bed wi…

_“Let us bare our bodies to one another!”_

_…WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!??_ Did Mondo just _hear_ that!? Did he _really_ just hear the Ultimate Moral _Hardass_ just up and ask someone, in the middle of one the damn _hallways_ he was supposed to monitor, to _get naked with him!?_ Like it was something he’d done a hundred times before…!?

“Uhh… sure! Okay, Kiyotaka!” _AND IT FUCKING WORKED!?_

“Ahahaha! _Wonderful!_ This shall be a fantastic bonding experience for us, Makoto!”

What the _hell!?_ So much for Mondo having goddamn _gaydar!_ He wouldn’t have pegged Ishimaru _or_ Naegi as gay in a million years, but there they walking off to the sauna together! Why couldn’t Mondo have those kinda balls…? Not that he’d ever admit that he was jealous of fucking scrawny _nerd_ like _Ishimaru_ of all people…!

 

“Hey, Mondo? Do you wanna hang out…?”

It was a few hours later, while Mondo was in the dining room getting himself a drink to commiserate his shitty sex life, when Naegi came in and casually asked to hang out, like he’d just spent the morning playing pinball instead of screwing the damn hall monitor…

...So maybe he and Ishimaru _hadn’t_ fucked… Maybe Ishimaru was a traditionalist, and just like hanging out in the nude? As dumb as it was, Mondo couldn’t help but wanna know, but how the fuck was he supposed to ask!?

“Uhh… Mondo? Is something the matter…?”

Fuck, Naegi had seen he was freaked out by _something,_ he might as well be honest now… “…I heard you and Ishimaru talking about… what you were gonna… _do_ earlier…”

 _“Oh!_ Heh… you heard that…?” Naegi looked down at the ground and scratched his cheek out of nervousness.

“Yeah… So… you really _did_ get naked with him and stuff!?”

“Haha… _yeah_ … we did the Full Monty and everything!” Naegi laughed quickly.

What the _fuck_ kind of position was ‘the full Monty’!? No one in the gang had ever talked about _that_ one! Was it one only guys could do with each other!?

“Uhh… is this going to be a problem for you…?” Mondo must have been doing a shit job of hiding his shock, for Naegi to ask _that…_

“No… I just… didn’t think either of you would be into that kind of thing _,_ you know…?”

“Hah! That’s fair… I mean, it’s not something _I_ would have dared suggest doing, but I guess he doesn’t see it as a big deal…? He’s actually surprisingly muscular under that uniform!” Naegi shrugged, “And I figured I might as well give it a try! I mean… with this situation we’re in…”

_We might not get another chance to…_ Naegi didn’t say it out loud, but he didn’t _need_ to. They all knew the situation they were in, and although no one had been murdered _yet,_ they still had that asshole Togami acting like he was just biding his time until he tried…

Was _that_ why Mondo had suddenly gotten hornier since coming here? Because a secret part of his brain was trying to make sure he didn’t die a virgin? And the same thing was true for some of the others, like Naegi…? In that case, _maybe…_

“Uhh… so…” Mondo fought to keep his voice casual as he tried to steer the conversation in the direction of the pair of them getting it on, “Did ya… _enjoy_ it…?”

“Ehh… It was alright… Felt a little awkward though…” Naegi half shrugged, half grimaced at the memory, “Not something I’d want to do again…”

 _Damn!_ So much for that idea… And Mondo would rather die a virgin than give up his virginity to that annoying, holier-than-thou loudmouth, no matter _how_ surprisingly muscular _,_ ballsy and experienced he was!

And besides! He had his gang to get back to! There was no need to start panicking about _dying!_ He just need some time by himself, somewhere he knew was safe, and then maybe his sex drive would calm the fuck back down…

“So… _did_ you wanna hang out…?” Naegi asked his original question again.

“Ah… No thanks, I just came here to stock up on snacks, so I could chill in my own room for a bit…” Mondo told him, starting to gather up enough food to last him a couple of days by himself… That oughta do it…

 

Well… it _might_ have done it, if he’d been given more than one night of peace before Ishimaru had turned up at his door and started bitching at him for missing his breakfast meeting bullshit… and then started acting like he ought to be the one in charge of the place, just cause he’d come up with that dumb idea, which of _course_ Mondo hadn’t let stand, and then they’d ended up yelling at each other in the hallway and Ishimaru had had the balls to claim Mondo _didn’t_ have any so he’d suggested a challenge to see which of them was the more manly of the two.

 _That_ part all made sense… But why the _hell_ had he suggested said challenge taking place in the _sauna,_ against the guy he knew got off on getting naked with people _in the sauna!_

He’d only realised his mistake _after_ they’d dragged Makoto here to play judge, and had ended up deciding to do the contest with all his clothes on, rather than risk giving the annoyance sat opposite him his morning jollies…

But there didn’t seem to be any chance of that, not even after Makoto complained about getting hungry and they’d let him go to get some breakfast. Ishimaru was just sat next to him, face turning redder and redder in the heat as he stared ahead of him…

“You’re starting to look pretty hot, Oowada!”  Ishimaru started trying to play mind games with him, “There’s no shame in admitting you’re too hot to stay!”

“I was gonna say the same to you… you’re face is turning red…” Mondo countered. “Can’t be good for you…”

“Nonsense! I was born with a red face!” Ishimaru lied, and stood up… “In fact, I was thinking we could do with some _more_ heat in here!”

 _Urgh…_ Fucking bastard… “Fine by me, I was getting pretty cold, actually!” This time Mondo was the liar, calling Ishimaru’s bluff…

Or _threat,_ as it turned out, as Ishimaru responded by throwing more water on the coals and generating a wave of boiling steam, before sitting down on the bench opposite Mondo this time, like he was intending to stare at Mondo until he cracked…

Well, two could play that game! Mondo just casually stared right back at him, not just at his face, but over his body as well, looking for signs of redness or excessive sweat he could point out to psych out his opponent…

He really _was_ surprisingly muscular… Not in a way that suggested he was into lifting weights or anything like that, but the sort of lean coating of muscles that came from having either a good all-round workout plan or just consistently doing shit that made you work your muscles… But it wasn’t like Ishimaru would have built up those muscles by dong _schoolwork_ …

…But if he had lots of _sex…_

Dammit, _no!_ He wasn’t gonna win this if he started imagining shit like the hall monitor being buck naked and thrusting away like a porn star…

… _Shit…_ Seriously, why was he so _thirsty_ in this school…?

“I assume you’re curious about my scar…” Ishimaru suddenly broke the silence and, thankfully, Mondo’s train of thought…

“Eh…?” Mondo blinked and focused his eyes on the area they’d inadvertently landed on while he’d been distracted. After a moment of searching, he noticed Ishimaru had a thin, light red scar across part of his right leg… “Hah! You call that a scar!? You should see some of _mine!”_ Ishimaru looked put out as Mondo laughed at it, “But anyway, what dumb thing did ya do to get _that?”_

“A group of boys in my middle school thought it would be funny to tie me to a flagpole on the route the girls swimming class took to get to the pole, in my underwear…” Ishimaru started, matter-of-factly, “But the girls swimming lesson was cancelled that day, so I was left there for several hours, during which I struggled so hard to get out that the rope dug into my thigh, and the wound got infected which disrupted the healing and caused it to scar…” He finished, like he was explaining some shit outta a textbook, instead of something that must have been miserable as shit at the time… “…I suppose _you’d_ just think that was a funny prank, though…”

“The hell it is! That a shitty thing to do to someone! Even if you _were_ the annoying class do-gooder!” Mondo snapped.

“Well… it’s not _just_ that. There was the whole thing with my grandfather as well…” Ishimaru said, like he was expecting Mondo to know what that was… “You’ve heard of Toranosuke Ishimaru, right?”

“No.” Mondo answered, truthfully.

“Oh! Well… he was a former Prime Minister, but… he did such a bad job of it that he was completely disgraced for it, his businesses all went bankrupt, and people still hate my family to this day!”

“Well… that’s not fair!” Mondo insisted, “It ain’t _your_ fault he fucked up!”

“…Thank you!” Ishimaru looked way too surprised at the show of basic sympathy… “You’re very kind!”

“I dunno… I’d have said most people’d think that…” Mondo muttered in embarrassment at the sincerity of Ishimaru’s smile…

“Err… Well… What about _you?”_ Ishimaru changed the topic, “You said _you_ had scars…? What happened…?”

“Eh… just fights with other gangs…” Mondo glossed over it, “I ain’t got _many,_ but the ones I _did_ get was ‘cause I was shielding my boys from assholes who’d brought knives or broken bottles…”

“You… you’ve taken _knife stabs_ for people!?” Ishimaru looked at him in shocked awe.

“Well, yeah! I’m their leader! It’s my responsibility ta make sure they don’t get hurt!” Mondo pointed out.

“I… I didn’t realise you took it so seriously…” Ishimaru admitted, shamefaced. “It seems I’ve misjudged you…”

…Well… that was pretty big of him to admit… and it sounded like he’d had a rougher life than Mondo had given him credit for… “Yeah, well… same here, I guess…” Mondo admitted, “…Shame ya didn’t do the whole ‘baring bodies’ thing with me insteada Naegi… we’d have worked it out quicker…”

“Oh, you know about that, do you?”Mondo might as well have said he’d heard the pair discussing the weather for all the shame or embarrassment that shows on Ishimaru’s face, “Well, do you want to do it with me, now? It would be a good way to bond now that we have overcome our initial bad impression of each other! And, I must admit, I’m somewhat curious about those scars…”

 _Damn…_ Ishimaru must be hornier than a rabbit to suggest fucking in the middle of an endurance challenge, even if the competition seems kind of pointless now… But it’s not like Mondo’s not feeling hot and bothered either, and now he knows Ishimaru isn’t anywhere near as bad as he’d thought…

“Yeah… alright…” Mondo nodded curtly, struggling to keep his voice steady as he started taking off his coat...

It felt kind of weird at first, stripping in front of someone… should he be trying to make this look sexy or just get it over and done with, in case he looks like an idiot? But then he noticed the… _interest_ in Ishimaru’s eyes as they traced over his bare skin… what was he worrying about!? Ishimaru was clearly getting into this, even though Mondo was making no effort to look good as he pulled off his tank top and then stood up to undo his belt…

“Ah… right!” Ishimaru nodded, or maybe tried to shake his head clear, and stood up himself, reaching behind his back to untie the towel that was the only thing hiding his dick from the world…

Mondo paused at that moment, thumbs hooked under his pants and ready to push them down… he could feel that he was already starting to get hard watching Ishimaru strip… what the hell would the Moral Compass think if he pulled down his boxers to reveal a full-blown hard-on…?

…But then Ishimaru finished untying the towel and brought it up to his chest to fold up neatly, showing Mondo that he was already just as turned on as Mondo felt... And it didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest…

That gave Mondo all the confidence he needed to hook his thumbs under his boxes instead, lazily dropping both to his ankles so Ishimaru could get an eye-full of what he was packing under them…

“…Those _are_ some nasty scars!” Damn… Ishimaru barely glanced at it… had he seen bigger before!? How many guys _had_ he fucked before!? “…May I touch them…?”

“Uhh… yeah, sure…” Mondo agreed, a little thrown off… was that gonna be Ishimaru’s excuse for wanting to run his hands over Mondo…? “Go ahead!”

“Alright! Err… It might be easier if you sit down…?”

“Right… sure thing…!” Mondo agreed nervously, not having a damn cue what Ishimaru had in mind for him, but looking forward to being part of it regardless. He sat back down on the bench behind him, casually stretching his arms over the back of it so Ishimaru could get a better look at his body!

“Thank you!” Ishimaru sat down next to him, close enough for Mondo to feel the heat emanating from his thigh, even above the temperature of the sauna, and casually slung his arm across Mondo’s shoulders, like it was no big deal, just something they’d done hundreds of times before… “So… Is this from a knife…?” Ishimaru started by pointing out a small scar on his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah… just a pocket knife, nothing major…” Mondo breath caught in his throat at the slight contact of Ishimaru’s fingers on his skin, and he almost gulped as the hall monitor idly traced his fingers down Mondo’s arm to the mess of lines from that time he’d had a bottle broken over his bicep…

That set the tone for the next few minutes, Ishimaru teasingly running his fingertips across Mondo’s arms and onto his chest, while Mondo explained what each of the scars was from in the most casual voice he could manage, which was gradually becoming less casual as he started to wonder if Ishimaru was actually going to _do_ anything, or whether he just intended to drive Mondo crazy all day… Or maybe he was trying to make Mondo cum without actually _touching_ him, ‘cause the way his dick was throbbing right now, that might actually _happen…_

“…Are you starting to get uncomfortable in here?” Ishimaru _finally_ asked something other than ‘what caused _this_ scar’… “I mean… I’m starting to think this whole challenge business is a little… unnessecary…?”

“Yeah… no kidding…” Mondo agreed, “So… we going back to your room, now?” It’s mean having to stuff his dick back in his pants, but…

“…Why would we do _that…_?” Ishimaru’s brows almost merged into a connected V-shape at the question.

“Well… what, you’d rather fuck in _here!?”_ What if someone can in…? like _Naegi!?_

 _“Wha…!?_ What makes you think I want to, errr… _procreate_ with you at _all!?”_

“’Cause… I mean… ain’t that what ya did with Naegi!?” What had he said they’d done… “That… that Full Monty thing!?”

“Err… That’s just what he called taking all his underwear!” Ishimaru answered, “Apparently it’s from some British movie…”

“Oh… but… you’re fucking _hard!”_ Mondo pointed out, “We _both_ are! And you’ve been stroking me for ten minutes! That’s not just ‘friendly bonding’!”

“It… it’s _not!?”_ Ishimaru just looked surprised, “I… I didn’t realise… I just… I thought your erection was just an unconscious reaction to being naked, like mine…”

An unconscious reaction? So… he wasn’t the slutty sex maniac Mondo had thought he was… he was just… naïve enough to think getting naked together was a thing friends still did together!?  And Mondo had just been getting on on the attention, when Ishimaru just thought they were hanging out as bros…?

“Err… so… you only did this because…?”

“…My bad…” Mondo reached for his pants and hastily pulled them back up, even though it hurt crap shoving his cock in there, and started throwing on his tank top and coat again, “I got the wrong idea… I’ll leave ya alone now…”

And then he was sprinting back to his room, praying that no one would see him, Ishimaru wouldn’t tell anyone, and he’d be able to forget what a fucking _screw up_ he was…

 

Kiyotaka blinked for a moment after Oowada hastily rushed out of the sauna, before heading into the baths to cool down.

Well… That had been completely unexpected!

At least, it was unexpected to Kiyotaka… perhaps some other people would have seen Mondo’s misunderstanding coming from a mile away.

…In fact, he was starting to suspect _most_ people probably would have. It was most likely the case that _most_ people would have said it was _Kiyotaka,_ with his limited experience of modern-day social interactions, who’d made the misunderstanding, not Oowada…

...It would certainly explain why Makoto had looked so anxious, the entire time he’d been in here with Kiyotaka yesterday. Particularly when Kiyotaka had started getting an erection _that_ time as well, at least until Kiyotaka had explained his theory that the potentially deadly situation they were all in had kick-started some genetic survival instincts that were now causing them all to unconsciously want to procreate before they were killed, hence the sudden increase in Kiyotaka’s (and Makoto’s, as he’d secretly admitted having the same experience) libido since they were trapped in here.

At least… he’d _assumed_ that was why his body was suddenly displaying several symptoms of puberty, despite him only having been unconscious for… well… it couldn’t have been more than a couple off weeks, surely? They’d have been rescued by now if it was longer than that!

But… was there any chance he’d misunderstood his own feelings? Sitting with Oowada just now… It had been oddly natural, for a start! His body had managed to find the most comfortable sitting position on the first attempt, and he’d traced over Oowada’s scars with the sort of instinctive ease that he usually only achieved after practising something a hundred times. And in retrospect, he had been getting, well… _very_ aroused, despite all his attempts to keep his feelings in check… even now, in the cool baths by himself, it was still… _there._

Perhaps it was just that he was gay, and the extra arousal was because of his proximity to at least one man who was far more desirable than any of the entitled rich slouches or _genius_ scholarship students at his old high school…

But how would he _know?_ Unless he _experimented_ … with someone…?

Hmm… Well… Oowada had certainly been interested enough! And Kiyotaka probably should apologise for his reaction earlier… Just so long as he made sure Oowada understood that he couldn’t guarantee his continued interest…

 

…Fucking _idiot!_ Why hadn’t he just _asked_ Makoto what the fuck ‘The Full Monty’ meant, instead of just assuming it was some kinky sex shit, even those those two were probably the least kinky people in the whole class! Then he could have told Ishimaru that no one just hangs put naked with their friends anymore, and invited him to play pinball or some normal shit like that! And then he wouldn’t be lying face down on his bed with the worst case of blue balls he’d even had, hating himself for being such a _fucking idiot!_

 _Urgh…_ What the hell was he going to do? Ishimaru was bound to tell everyone that Mondo had hit on him, probably insisting they give him detention for attempting to engage in PDA, and then _Leon_ would probably figure out that Mondo had been trying to ask him out yesterday, and then _everyone_ was gonna know he was secretly a compete fucking _loser_ who…

_*Click*_

_What the fuck was that!? Was that the DOOR!?_

“You left your keys in the lock, you should be more careful!” Mondo just stared in amazement as Ishimaru let himself into the room and started scolding Mondo, like absolutely nothing had happened earlier. “Not that I expect that any of our classmates will actually resort to murder, but that doesn’t meant they’re above non-lethal offences like theft!”

Eh…? What the hell _was_ this? He couldn’t _possibly_ have just up and come in here, just because he’d noticed Mondo had been in too much of a rush to close his door properly! Why wasn’t he out telling everyone about what a perv Mondo had been!? “… _Why the hell are you HERE!?”_

“Err… yes, _that…!”_ …Had he seriously forgotten what just happened because Mondo fucked up locking the _door?_ Firstly, do you mind if I lock the door?”

Yeah, ‘cause the _last_ thing Mondo needed was for someone to sneak in and overhear the complete travesty that this conversation was probably going to be… “Go ahead…”

“Thank you!” Ishimaru turned and bent slightly to lock the door, and Mondo regretted being at the perfect height for his eyes to have defaulted to looking at the way his ass stuck out as he did it. “Now… I have a couple of things to discuss with you!” He strode over to Mondo’s desk chair, pulling it out and turning it so he could sit facing Mondo on the bed. “Firstly… I apologise for my reaction earlier! I realise now that I was probably being rather naïve not to have expected you to take my offer in that way…”

Shit, had he figured that out all by himself, or… “Did you tell anyone what happened!?”

“No! I realised it in retrospect!” Ishimaru stated, and Mondo managed to breathe properly for the first time since leaving the sauna… at least now he only had Ishimaru to deal with…

“Well… To be fair, it was kind of a stretch for me to assume you and Makoto had fucked, even thought you’ve only know each other a coupla days…” Mondo admitted, “I’ve… kinda been extra horny ever since we got here, so…”

“Oh? You to? I’ve experienced the same thing!” Ishimaru interrupted, “Err… and that actually leads to my second point of discussion!”

“…Which _is?”_ Why would him being horny have anything to do with _Mondo?_

“Well… I was thinking that maybe… you thinking I wanted to have sex with you was… less of a misunderstanding than I thought it was…”

… _Okay, he must just be doing a crap job of explaining what he meant, because…_ “Uhh… that kinda sounds like you’re maybe saying ya _do_ wanna have sex with me…”

“Well… it’s a _possibility…_ one that I feel is worth exploring!” Ishimaru was still sat bolt-upright on the chair, discussing all this as if it was some kind of business deal, rather than him talking about _him actually fucking Mondo_. “Although, I can’t guarantee I will continue to be interested afterwards… or even that I’ll actually be willing to go through with the whole thing once we start… Do you understand?”

“Uhh… you’re saying you wanna try some shit with me once, to see how it feels?” Mondo summed it up, “But you’re not sure you’re not gonna change your mind halfway through and make us stop.”

“Exactly!” Ishimaru nodded smartly, “Is that acceptable?”

…Let’s be fair ‘I’m using you to experiment with being gay and might blue balls you more than I already have’ was a pretty shitty offer… But it was the only offer Mondo had ever _got,_ so…

“Yeah, I’m in.”

 _“Wonderful!”_ Ishimaru clapped his hands together, “So, how does this work? My sexual education only covered vaginal intercourse.”

... _Why_ had Mondo been expecting Ishimaru to even have a _clue_ what the fuck he actually wanted to do… Hell, he probably didn’t even know what the _options_ were, and even listing the meagre few Mondo were aware of out for him would probably give him a heart attack…

“Well… why don’t we just start with making out and se where it goes…” Mondo suggested, and then groaned internally when Ishimaru tilted his head quizzically at the suggestion, _“Kissing_ and… like… _hugs_ and stuff…”

“I see! That seems like a good place to start!” Ishimaru nodded, not moving from his chair…

“Soo… why don’t you come and sit here on the bed…?” Mondo suggested, pushing himself up off of the bed and turning so his back was against the headboard.

“Alright… I’ll take off my boots, then!” Ishimaru agreed before bending over to start doing just that… “And you should have removed yours as well!”

Mondo felt a small surge annoyance at Ishimaru’s accusatory tone… But the guy had a point, so he bit his tongue, shifted so his feet were dangling over the side of the bed, and kicked them off, then pulled off his socks for good measure…

By which time Ishimaru was barely a quarter of the way down his first boot. This was gonna take ages if Mondo left him to it…

“Hey… put your feet on my legs…” Mondo patted his thighs, “I can make a start on the other one.”

“If you insist!” Ishimaru did as he was told, but it seemed to Mondo that he thought it was pointless. And chances were Mondo would be even slower than Ishimaru, seeing as his shoes didn’t even _have_ laces, but even if he only got a small way down the boots, it would still be better than sitting and watching Ishimaru do it alone…

…Hah… this easier than it looked! It was like his fingers knew exactly how to untie the Ishimaru’s knot, and the best way to dig underneath the laces so he could roughly pull them loose, and he even guessed when the boot was loose enough to yank it off of Ishimaru’s foot…

“Wha…!? How did you…!?” Ishimaru let out a slightly strangled cry, as he was only just at the point where he could pull the boot he’d been working on off. “How did undo my own boot faster than _me!?”_

“I dunno… I’m usually shit with laces.” Mondo admitted. Hell, it was why he wore loafers everywhere, “Anyway, come and siddown already!” Mondo swung his legs back onto the bed, and then shifted sideways enough to make room for Ishimaru before draping his arms over the headrest invitingly... _hopefully._

“Alright…” Ishimaru clambered onto the bed and sat himself back against the headrest, albeit with his back rigidly straight and about a foot away from Mondo...

…Was he annoyed that Mondo had been faster than him…? Like he’d lost a race or something…? “Y’know…It’s probably ‘cause the boot was upside for you but right way up for me…”

That probably had fuck all to do with it, but he wasn’t gonna get to make out if Ishimaru was in a strop with him…

“Yes! Of course!” Seemed like Mondo was right, ‘cause Ishimaru slammed his fist into his palm triumphantly. “Maybe we can test that theory by tying them up again and…”

 _Christ,_ no! “How’s about we do that _after_ the _first_ experiment ya wanted to do!?”

“Oh… _right…_ we were going to hug…” Ishimaru’s cheeks took on a pink tint as he glanced sideways at Mondo and shuffled sideways into the area underneath Mondo’s right arm, slipping his left one into the space between the headrest and Mondo’s back. “…Is this acceptable?”

“Y-yeah…” Mondo stammered, even as his arm was instinctively lowering itself onto Ishimaru’s shoulders and gently pulling him even closer… something the hall monitor almost seemed to be expecting, given how easily he tilted against Mondo, and how relaxed he looked when he stopped and looked up at Mondo with eyes that somehow seemed shades lighter than the ones that had glared at him for putting his feet up on the table a few days ago…

Even though he’d insisted that he might not want to go through with this, right _now_ Mondo couldn’t even _imagine_ Ishimaru saying no to him… and he barely looked at Ishimaru for a moment before his head was dipping to close the distance between them…

Which happened a lot quicker than he expected, as Ishimaru had apparently had the same idea, using the arm curled around his back to pull upwards and meet him half way, head tilted at just the right angle to lock their lips together, mouth already open just enough for Mondo to slip his tongue inside and rub it across Ishimaru’s…

Shit… was that a good idea? He hadn’t mentioned _tongues_ to Ishimaru… He wasn’t even sure _why_ he’d done this, other than it just being what _felt_ right…

But Ishimaru’s only response was to let out a low hum that only spurred Mondo on more, encouraging him to twist his body towards Ishimaru and shift the arm currently resting on his shoulders down, so it could push the hall monitor’s body and mouth against Mondo’s while he experimented with different angles…

Meanwhile, Ishimaru took the chance to experimentally move his own tongue against Mondo’s, the friction generating a sense of warmth that started to spread all across Mondo’s body, until after a while his lungs began to feel like they were burning…

Wait… shit, that was cause he wasn’t breathing enough… and that was his cue to loosen his grip on Ishimaru’s back and pull back against the hall monitor’s hand, which had clasped itself around the back of his neck at some point, and gulp in a lungful of air…

 _“Haaaa…”_ Ishimaru followed suit, desperately drawing in air like he’d just been forced underwater, “Aaahh…. That… that was good!”

Mondo almost felt like pumping the air at the sight and sound of the breathless man in his arms complimenting his kissing… but he was too busy getting used to the tingling sensation Ishimaru had left him with. After all… “You’re good to…”

“Thank you…” Ishimaru sighed happily between breaths… “But it doesn’t make sense… I was always told it took practise to get things like this right… but that was the first time I’ve done it!”

“Well… maybe you’re just a natural at it…” Mondo suggested… after all, Daiya had always said the key was to relax and not over-think it…

“You mean I’m a _genius_ at kissing…?” Ishimaru said, darkly. “No. I _refuse_ to believe that’s it! There must be _some_ explanation why I’m already as good at kissing as you, when you’ve kissed… how many more times than me…?”

“Uhh… _zero…”_ Mondo admitted, “That was _my_ first kiss as well.”

“Oh… _really!?”_ Ishimaru’s blush deepened as he brought his fingers to his lips thoughtfully, “I’d have said you must have already done that a hundred times before…”

“Yeah… I’d have said the same about you, if I hadn’t already known…” Hell it almost felt to _Mondo_ like Mondo had already kissed Ishimaru before, but there was no way that was true, unless that bullshit some people believed about past lives and soulmates was true, so no point worrying about it either. “You wanna do it again…?”

Not that he expected Ishimaru to say no, not after a first kiss like _that_! It was just a casual way to warn the hall monitor that he’d soon be coming in for another…

“No.” Ishimaru stopped him in his tracks with a blunt answer that felt like it had been slammed straight into Mondo’s stomach. “I’d like us to try something _else…”_

 _Oh…_ okay, that _might_ not be as bad as Mondo had thought for a second there, “Like what…?”

“Well… something like what we were just doing, but more stimulating!” Ishimaru suggested brightly, like he was just suggesting they go get some ice cream, “Ah… _sexually_ stimulating, I mean!”

Mondo felt his cheeks turning red at the sheer brazenness of the hall monitor’s request… even if it _was_ pretty obvious Mondo was interesting in doing that sort of thing as well, to just… _say_ he wanted it without a hint of nerves? How the hell was he this confident!? It was all Mondo could do to gulp down his own rising anxiety as he tried to vocalise what he had usually imagined would be the next step in any make out session…

“Well… How about we kiss again but, uhh this time… we take each other’s clothes off while we’re doing it…?”

Ishimaru almost, _almost,_ looked embarrassed at the suggestion, as his eyes widened and cheeks flushed red… but then he completely ruined the picture by breaking out into a joyful grin and laughing. _“Ahahaha! YES!_ That would be _perfect!_ Let me just get into an easier position!”

Mondo barely had time to prepare himself before Ishimaru sprang up away from the headrest and turned to face Mondo head-on, swinging one leg over Mondo’s thighs and lowering himself down so that he was now straddling them, which meant he was going to get _dangerously_ close to pushing up against Mondo’s dick if he leant forward to kiss him… Which was fine right _now_ , but what’d happen if he got hard as soon as they started kissing again and Ishimaru noticed? He didn’t want the hall monitor knowing how _desperate_ he was for this…

“…Is this position alright?” Mondo couldn’t help but feel pissed off with himself as Ishimaru obviously noticed his _fear_ … “If it’s too forward, I can…”

“No, it’s fine!” He was Mondo Oowada and he was _not_ gonna back down! To hell with the consequences! “Hell, you can move closer, if ya want…”

“…No, I think I’m comfortable here, thank you!” Mondo secretly thanked the gods that Ishimaru didn’t call his bluff. “Now, should I begind by taking off your tank top, or should I kiss you for a while and _then_ take it off?”

“Uhh… Maybe take it off the first time we need to breathe…” Mondo suggested, hoping another good kiss would calm him down in the meantime…

That was assuming he managed to kiss as well the second time as he did the first, and that he didn’t fuck up undoing the fancy buttons on Ishimaru’s shirt while he was trying to do it... shit, why hadn’t he just said they each take their _own_ clothes off…?

“Alright then! I’ll do that!” Ishimaru nodded, “And one last question… may I cup you face while we kiss? It’s something my father always did…”

“Uhh… sure, go ahead!” Not like Mondo was gonna let himself be the one who said _no_ to anything… Although this _did_ now mean he’d agreed to be put in the same position as Ishimaru’s _mother…_

“Thank you!” But it was too late to worry about that now… Ishimaru was already lifting himself at the knees so his face was above Mondo’s, letting him easily hold it between his hands and tilt Mondo’s head upwards in preparation for Ishimaru’s incoming kiss…

This time Ishimaru was being a hell of a lot more assertive than before… but his style of kissing was slower and less intense than Mondo’s. He spent more time focusing on Mondo’s lips than _he_ had, for starters, gently pulling the lower one between his lips and, after a while, his teeth. Even when he did start introducing his tongue, it was only for short, teasing bursts that punctuated the lip play…

But even though it was different from the last kiss, it still _felt_ familiar enough for Mondo’s body to relax into it and let his instincts take over, once he quit overthinking this shit. And the slow speed meant he was able to keep his head and hands steady as he reached out to fumble for the first of Ishimaru’s shirt buttons…

Mondo couldn’t help but grin into the kiss as his hands hit on something metal almost as soon as they reached Ishimaru’s chest… but then his grin faded as he tried to push it through the hole, only to completely fail to _find_ a hole for it, even with _both_ hands, and now Ishimaru had stopped running his tongue over Mondo’s lower lips and was pulling away from him…

“That’s my medal…” The hall monitor explained, with a dull haziness to his voice, “Here, let me…”

One of his hands reached down and guided Mondo’s right one up and to the left, where it hit upon a different _round_ metal disk, which was so easy to undo that Mondo barely even realised what he _was_ doing as his fingers twisted and fed it through its hole…

“Thanks…” Mondo muttered, as he slowly traced his hand down Ishimaru’s shirt, getting a slight hint of the shape of the muscles underneath his layers of clothing, down to the next button, “I got it now…”

 _“Hmmm…”_ Ishimaru made a noise of approval as he brought his hand back up to Mondo’s face and pulled it upwards again…

The second and third buttons, both pulled taut by Ishimaru’s pectorals, went as easily as the first had, helping Mondo relax again and keep calm as he got to the fourth and fifth buttons and found he had to bring his left hand up to help get them undone. Then it was simply a case of pulling both sides of the shirt outward, which made Ishimaru pull his hands, but not his mouth, away from Mondo and behind him, helping Mondo tug the shirt off of him and throw it off the bed…

Then his hands came back, but this time they rested themselves on Mondo’s chest, making him keenly aware of quite how thin his tank top was, as he could feel the warmth from Ishimaru’s hands as they glided around Mondo’s pectorals, occasionally sending jolts of excitement through him as they accidentally rubbed against his nipples…

He… he was starting to get hot again… _too_ hot, especially down between his legs, where the heat was beginning to turn into a throbbing ache that was slowly building up in his dick…

Shit… he needed to get Ishimaru out of his clothes before he got _completely_ hard, or the hall monitor would probably assume he was a complete _loser_ …

He’d barely had the thought before his hands were up at Ishimaru’s collar again, fumbling for the small plastic buttons of his inner shirt. All of these took two hands to undo, but Mondo didn’t care so long as he could actually get rid of the damn things. He barely even paid any attention to the shape of the ridges and dips of Ishimaru’s abdominals as his hands moved over them in search of their next target, until all of the buttons were done with and all he had to do was pull at the shirt, so Ishimaru would move his hands again…

Which the moral compass did _do…_ just not the way Mondo expected. He’d expected them to pull _away_ from his chest, but instead they started moving _downwards…_ and the sudden realisation that Ishimaru’s hands were _moving towards his dick_ was enough to fill Mondo’s mind with a brief imagination of the hall monitors hand wrapped around his giant erection and push his erection from semi- to full-on- _hard…_

Shit… why had he let himself think about _that!_ Ishimaru wasn’t even going all the way down _there!_ He’d stopped moving his hands once they got to the bottom of Mondo’s tank top, so his fingers could curly up under the material, just enough for him to get a good grip, lean backwards away from Mondo’s face and pull the tank top up and over Mondo’s head, once he realised what Ishimaru was doing and moved his own arms up to help out…

So now he had a raging boner before he’d even managed to get the guy’s _shirts_ off! Gods _please_ don’t let Ishimaru notice…

He didn’t _seem_ to notice… instead he seemed to be transfixed by Mondo’s chest, eyes roaming over the scars and muscles he had on display, tongue briefly darting out of his mouth to lick his lips, which were slowly twitching into the shape of an excited grin…

It was a nice sight, watching the hall monitor get excited over something so simple as his chest was making Mondo feel like a little less of a desperate loser… But he still needed to finish getting Ishimaru out of his clothes sooner rather than later, so he reached out to pull at the hall monitor’s shirt again…

“Ahh… _right!”_ Ishimaru blinked the excitement out of his eyes as he realised what Mondo was trying to achieve, and quickly scrambled to remove his shit without any help at all, messily folding it and dropping it on top of Mondo’s tank top on the bed beside him, before reaching out towards Mondo’s chest with one hand, “… _May I?”_

“Sure…” Mondo nodded, cause the hall monitor to grin even wider as he reverently placed one hand on Mondo’s bicep and the other on his chest, starting to stroke his thumbs hard across Mondo’s skin, like he was testing the firmness of the muscles underneath, while gnawing his own lip between his teeth…

Meanwhile, Mondo was thanking his lucky stars that Ishimaru had chosen to hang back and perch himself up on his knees, instead of taking him up on his offer of moving forward onto Mondo crotch… It meant he still had time to at least start getting the hall monitor out of his pants, which was why he completely ignored the other man’s chest and instead reached across to feel for his belt buckle, only to miss and hit the zip area instead, meaning he had to trace his hand up the taut plastic teeth…

 _“Aaahhh!”_ Mondo paused as Ishimaru suddenly let out an excited gasp, and it was only then that he started to consider _where_ he had his and exactly _why_ that portion of Ishimaru’s clothes might be stretched out…

“Uhh… sorry!” Mondo pulled his hand away like he’d burnt it, “I didn’t mean to touch your… I was just trying to undo your belt…”

“No, don’t worry! It was good! _Very_ good!” Ishimaru insisted, “But… perhaps it’ll be easier if we both just take our own trousers off…”

“Y… _Yeah_ …” Mondo’s breath hitched in his throat as he realised that _this was definitely happening now…_ And seeing the bulge in Ishimaru’s underwear that meant he wasn’t the only one who was already excited by all of this did little to ease Mondo’s nerves… it only raised questions of how much Ishimaru wanted this… and what if Mondo couldn’t hold his excitement back long enough to give him what he needed…

Probably a good thing Ishimaru had suggested they just undress themselves from now on… it meant Mondo was able to slowly and carefully undo his belt and pull his trousers _away_ from his burgeoning dick before pulling them down, whereas there was half a chance Ishimaru would have ended up with his hand straight on it, which…

Which he _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about! His cock was already throbbing hard enough in his boxes at the sight of Ishimaru carefully pulling down his tighty-whiteys and letting out a shuddering gasp of excitement at being rid of them. And that meant it was Mondo’s cue to lose the boxers, slowly making sure he didn’t accidentally knock any of his now-extremely sensitive hard on with them…

Alright… Just calm down… it was just gonna be him and Ishimaru naked together, like in the sauna…

Except this was a _shitton_ different from the sauna earlier! They hadn’t been having a hot make out session back then… and maybe Mondo had realised, in the back of his mind, that Ishimaru probably hadn’t intended to get him off back then… But _now_ it was different… and all he could do was slowly squirm between Ishimaru’s legs as he pushed his pants and boxers down as far as he could without the hall monitor moving, all the while praying that he didn’t blow his load at the very next move Ishimaru _made…_

…Which was just to stare at Mondo for a moment, hazy eyes slowly flitting between Mondo’s chest and groin, which suited Mondo just fine. It gave him some time to breathe deeply, try to relax, try to get the throbbing in his cock to ease off just a goddamn _bit_ before…

“So… now we’ve finished taking our clothes off, what should we do next?” Mondo’s excitement eased off a _lot_ at Ishimaru’s question, a stark reminder that there was no ‘guarantee’ that he actually _wanted_ Mondo to hold out for him… Or that he wouldn’t immediately turn down any suggestion Mondo made…

“I mean… I’d assume the next logical step is that we try kissing _whilst_ naked…” Ishimaru continued talking in response to Mondo’s silence, “And I’d be willing to do that… I just wanted to check…”

“Yeah… that’s what people usually do!” Mondo quickly agreed, glad that Ishimaru did actually want to do _something_ with him.

“Oh! _Good!”_ Ishimaru looked pleased to have guessed correctly, “Let’s do that then!”

“Alright…” Mondo nodded, shuffling back up into a sitting position. “Ready?”

“Ready!” Ishimaru announced, adjusting the balance of weight on his knees so he could lean his lips towards Mondo’s…

Without the distraction of Ishimaru’s clothes to worry about, Mondo was able to take a much more proactive role in the kiss this time, using one hand around the back of Ishimaru’s neck to move the angle of his face to suit him, and using the other to explore the smooth skin of Ishimaru’s back, running his fingers down along the other man’s spine, gently feeling down the ridges of his spine until it smoothed out and, at a lack of resistance from Ishimaru, _fleshed_ out into the firm curve of his almost _sculptured-_ looking ass…

 _“Mmm….”_ Ishimaru moaned lightly into his mouth as Mondo’s hand cupped his behind, without him really intending to have done it, and his started moving a little more freely across Mondo’s chest, forming hot circles around and over his nipples, _intentionally_ forcing rougher kisses and grips out of Mondo as his excitement began to take a turn towards outright _frustration…_

For all the feeling up they were doing of each other, Ishimaru’s awkward position meant that Mondo’s aching erection was getting absolutely no attention whatsoever, and while he hadn’t wanted to embarrass himself by cumming too soon, not getting touched at _all_ was a million times _worse!_ He needed to convince Ishimaru to move things forward a little faster…

“Hey… y’know…” Mondo tried to sound a suavely persuasive as he could, the next time their kiss broke, “People often kiss each other on places other than the mouth… Like their neck or chest or…”

“I see…! I’ll… I’ll start!” Ishimaru breathed heavily, shifting his body to start kissing down Mondo’s neck to his chest. But, to Mondo’s frustration, _not_ moving it enough to so much as _brush_ against Mondo’s dick, meaning that the increased sensitivity to Ishimaru’s tongue as it lapped against his skin was doing nothing but making him want to roughly grab the hall monitor and _force_ him to touch it…

But he couldn’t do that… Only some desperate loser would do _that!_ And he was Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gand Leader… He wasn’t goona something shitty like that… he was gonna keep his cool and wait for Ishimaru to take his time getting used to all of this! Even if doing that made him go _crazy_ with pent up urges… He could do this…

Or, at least, he _thought_ he could do this. Right up until the point where he felt Ishimaru’s lower lip brush down over his right nipple, enveloping it in moist warmth that was already making his heart race fast enough _before_ Ishimaru pushed straight onto his nipple and send a jolt of desperation through his body, causing his hips to buck wildly and knock Ishimaru forwards so his whole body was pressed against Mondo’s…

Mondo barely got to enjoy the feeling of the hall monitor’s left thigh resting against his hard on before Ishimaru recovered, tensed up at the realisation of where he was and shifted slightly to the right to get his leg out from between Mondo’s legs…

“Shit… sorry I didn’t mean ta…” Mondo hastily tried to explain himself…

“No harm done!” Ishimaru cut him off understandingly, “Just let me… _Errm-AH!_ ”

Mondo would have asked if he was alright, but he could _feel_ the reason why the hall monitor had let out that strangled cry as he attempted to pull himself back up Mondo’s body… And given that said _reason_ was still firmly pressed against the outside Mondo’s left thigh and was even starting to shift back and forth experimentally as Ishimaru let out little grunts of barely contained excitement, Mondo didn’t think he had to worry about the hall monitor being _hurt…_

 _“Ooohh…! That_ feels _good!_ ” Ishimaru let out a pleasant little moan as he started rocking his hips back and forth even faster, rubbing his dick hard against Mondo’s leg, “I understand why dogs do it, now!”

 _Jesus_ … He was too cute! He was almost acting like a puppydog himself, not worrying about what anyone thought of him, and just doing shit because it was fun or felt good… It was nothing like his usual stuck up Moral Compass self… It would almost be a joy to watch him let loose and go to town on Mondo’s body, if it weren’t for the fact that Mondo was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of attention to his _own_ dick!

“Well… any chance _I_ could get some of that action, as well…?”

Ishimaru looked up at him in confusion, and then followed Mondo’s pointed stare down to his neglected dick. “Err… you mean like _this…?”_

Ishimaru shifted sideways and rocked his hips forward again, clumsily dragging his erection along Mondo’s cock and forcing him to stifle what would have been a devastatingly embarrassing groan, as his hips instinctively bucked upwards to try and help generate even more heat for both him and Ishimaru.

“Ahh… _Ahhh!”_ Ishimaru didn’t even try to stifle his moans as their hard-ons pushed sporadically against each other. It might not be hitting the right spot every time, but at least it was _something,_ and Mondo couldn’t help but try to move even faster, so those perfect moments where they both rubbed against each other in just the right way would come faster and feel harder when they _did…_

 _“Wait!_ This isn’t…!” Ishimaru started to breathlessly complain as the extra movements failed to help increase how good they were feeling. “ _Let me try something!”_

Mondo slowed down, as much to catch his breath for the next attempt as to give Ishimaru a chance to test whatever idea he’d come up with…

But then Ishimaru’s right hand wrapped itself around both their shafts, tight enough to keep them together, but not tight enough to stop him from being able to rock his hips back and forth.

 _“Oh… Oooohhh!”_ This time Mondo couldn’t keep his groan from escaping his lips as Ishimaru’s cock dragged itself roughly up and down his own in quick succession, “Y-yeah… That… that _works!”_

Like Ishimaru needed to be told that! He was barely paying any attention to Mondo at all as he started humping against his dick like his life depended on it, letting out small moans and gasps of excitement as he did so. He didn’t need Mondo to tell him what to do, or even to do anything to help keep things moving. All Ishimaru needed right now was for Mondo to keep still and let him ride his big hard dick for as long as he needed to get himself off…

Which… was gonna be a problem, ‘cause Mondo was quickly coming to the realisation that there was no way in hell he could hold out against this. Not against the lusty groans that were spilling from the hall monitors lips, not against the burning hot roughness of Ishimaru’s thrusts, not against the ego-bolstering knowledge that someone actually _wanted_ his dick for something, not against the way usually perfectly precise student was rapidly falling apart and giving into the temptation of poorly controlled but _rapid_ thrusts, not against the increased volumes of Ishimaru’s ecstatic screams and certainly _not_ against the sudden tightness of Ishimaru’s hand as it moves up towards the overly-sensitive heads of their erections…

 _“Ooo-Oowada…! OOWADA...!”_ Ishimaru let out the most thankful, lust-covered shout that Mondo had ever heard, but it wasn’t until he noticed Ishimaru’s wet cum spilling against his stomach that Mondo dared to realise that Ishimaru is _finished…_ So now there’s nothing for him to worry about, no chance of anyone calling him and loser… and no reason to do anything other than let himself enjoy the feeling of his own seed pushing up through his erection that he’s been trying to hold back for far to long now.

 _“Uurgghh… YEEESSS!”_ Mondo unconsciously lets out a noise that’s half triumphant roar and have guttural groan as he finally lets Ishimaru take him over the brink and shoots his cum out to mix with Ishimaru’s. Then his mind fills with white fog and he lazily falls back onto the headrest, breathing heavily as Ishimaru flops down onto his chest, panting even harder than Mondo…

Well, that’s only fair… he did do most of the work, after all… “Thanks… That… that was good…”

 _Good_ is the least of how he feels right now, but he’s not one for fancy words or poetry at the best of times, let alone when he’s coming down from a dose of pure _bliss_...

“Haaa…” Ishimaru takes a moment to catch his breath, “…It _shouldn’t_ have been though…”

 _What!?_ Why the hell _wouldn’t_ it have… oh, wait… “Ya mean like when we first kissed…?”

“Yes… but it’s not _just_ that!” Ishimaru insists, “It… it feels like everything I’ve done with you today is something my body’s already done a hundred times before! And you were _far_ too good at removing my clothes for it to be your first time!”

“Well… whaddaya think happened, then? We fucked a ton of times and then just _forgot_ about it?”

“Well… no I suppose that’s a ridiculous notion… We can’t possibly have been here long enough…” Ishimaru sighed in response to his sarcastic suggestion. “And I’m _sure_ I’d have remembered if we’d done this more than one time now!”

“Well… there ya go then! No point worrying yourself about it…” Mondo moved his arm to pat Ishimaru’s back assuringly… he was getting the feeling the hall monitor could do with someone to help him stop sweating the small stuff at times. “Let’s just look forward to all the _other_ times we’re gonna do this!” Although… there was that whole ‘no guarantee’ business… “Uhh… assuming ya actually _wanna…”_

“Yes! Yes I do!” Ishimaru smiled as he pulled himself tighter into Mondo’s body, “We might not have done this one hundred times before, _yet,_ but I intend to make sure we _have_ done so in the near future! I suggest we set ourselves a goal of one month in which to complete that number of sexual experiences!”

 _…WHAT!? One month_ to _fuck a HUNDRED times!?_ That was, what? Three times a day!? Where the _fuck_ did this guy get the balls to just _suggest_ they fuck _three times a day!?_

…Not that Mondo was gonna refuse to _try…_ but _STILL!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn’t too stupid.


End file.
